


Leprechaun

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bulges, First Time Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam, like the dork he was, had researched what they were going to do. And Dean's incredibly grateful that he did, having never been fisted before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Fisting.

A gentle hum of traffic cocooned them in their motel room. Lights low and bodies stripped, Dean tried not to squirm as Sam worked him open. It was tough to not arch his back off the bed, Sam’s fingers were far too talented for Dean to be able to keep himself that still. There was a box of latex gloves and a big bottle of lube beside Sam. Normally it would be just the lube beside his brother, but that night was different. They’d discussed trying out fisting, and Sam having researched it like the dork he was, they were finally trying it out.

Sam’s latex covered fingers didn’t feel too different to their usual way of doing things, though the end result would be far much more. And Dean was getting a little dizzy from anticipation. Sam had four fingers inside him, stretching his hole wide and with Sam’s large fingers this was no mean feat in of itself. Taking Sam’s whole hand inside him would probably make Dean feel super full and thinking about that just turned Dean on even more. Pre-come beaded the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean reached down to touch himself, but Sam beat him to it. Sam licked the tip of his brother’s cock and Dean shivered.

“I think you’re ready,” said Sam, voice sounding a little wrecked. “Remember your safeword?”

Dean nodded. “Leprechaun.” _Because why the hell not?_ Dean thought to himself as he remembered Sam laughing at him. Certainly wasn’t something that was gonna come up casually.

“Good, okay. I just need more lube and then we’ll try,” Sam replied as he pulled his fingers out.

The emptiness that followed the absence of Sam’s fingers drove a whine out of Dean and he looked down at his beautiful brother at the end of the bed. He was naked and very hard. Sam generously drizzled lube over his gloved hand and then made a duck shape with his fist. More lube followed and then he was reaching back towards Dean.

“Now, I want you to push out while I push in,” Sam reminded him. They’d gone over all of this already when Sam had described how this was going to go. Dean nodded.

Sam lined his hand up with Dean’s stretched hole, hand ready. The tips of Sam’s fingers began to push at Dean’s rim, and then the tip of his thumb. Dean pushed against the intrusion, ignoring the part of his brain that was trying to say that Sam’s hand wouldn’t fit. Slowly but surely, Sam slid inside of Dean and eventually he was inside him up to his wrist. Dean had stopped pushing at that point. The fullness and pressure of Sam’s hand made Dean gasp and whine.

It felt so good and yet so very different from having Sam’s cock or a toy inside him. Sam unfurled his fingers a little, and used his free hand to grip onto Dean’s thigh. Letting out a shaky gasp, Dean shuddered in pleasure as Sam began to move his hand inside him, digits hitting his sweet spot as he thrust a little.

Stretched and full of Sam, Dean reached a hand down and rubbed at the small bulge Sam’s huge hand had caused by his abdomen. He met Sam’s eyes and gasped as his brother stroked his insides again. Sparks shot through Dean and then the sight of Sam disappeared as Dean’s vision whited out. He came, come covering his stomach.

Just as Dean was coming back to himself, his insides oversensitive, Sam said, “Dean, need you to push a little.”

Somehow, Dean managed it and Sam’s gloved hand popped out of him. Sam snapped the glove off and tossed it into the trash. Crawling up to where Dean’s head was laid down as he panted and came back to himself, Sam leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead.

“Good boy,” Sam murmured and then kissed Dean on the lips. They were definitely going to try that again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
